


Aquatic Punmaster

by DriftWaves27



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Advanced sea puns, Courtesy of leo, F/M, Gen, Leo is done with general sea puns, This whole fic basically centers around sea puns, dont look at me, sea puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftWaves27/pseuds/DriftWaves27
Summary: Leo is less than amused by Percy's fish puns. Aquatic pun shenanigans ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'll be shitting out this thing for my first post? Yeah I will.

"Hey, Annabeth. Water you doing?"  
There he is, Perseus Jackson in all his son-of-the-sea-god glory. Not that Leo minded him of course, or the fact that he is currently distracting Annabeth from a project the daughter of Athena pulled him into. Honestly, the only problem he has with the son of Poseidon is...  
"Hehe, sea what I did there?"  
... _Those **damn** aquatic puns!_ And Leo wouldn't even mind if it weren't so sickeningly standard and low-class! This kid in front of him is a son of Poseidon, for fucks sake, why is he using peasant-level fish puns!?  
"Percy, can you please not? I have a project to finish," Annabeth said annoyedly, and the Latino swears that if he heard _one more_ generic sea pun-  
"Awww, c'mon Annabeth,"  
-he is going to-  
"Don't be such a bea-"  
"Wow, I have to admit you're a buoy with a good grasp on his fish puns! But I cannot bereef you decided to limit it to basic things, like sea and water and beach, you have so much more potential! Or maybe you're holding back in porpoise? Because you shore are reely crappie in it! Or maybe you just want me to suffer like the koi bastard you are for the halibut? We reely have to talk aboat the outraygeously searious shortage on aquatic puns, because it'll be a shame for the son of the sea god if he codn't even use anyfin other than the basics!"  
Quiet. Then, "... You put a lot of thought into this, don't you?"  
"Pretty much."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own tendency to one-up every standard fish pun-laden post I come across. After going through a certain fandom, that tends to happen.


End file.
